


Beep Beep, Richie!

by RayneSummer



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Gen, focused on Eddie & Richie ngl, i need so much of these boys friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 20:59:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13016025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayneSummer/pseuds/RayneSummer
Summary: 5 times someone stopped Richie and 1 time no one did.3 times Eddie stops Richie, 2 times someone else does, and once when no one does..Set in and around the IT Movie (2017). 300 to 500 word drabbles.





	1. 1. After School

It was their normal after-school routine: rush out of class, get out of the school building as fast as possible, and avoid the bullies.

“So dickheads, what are we doing today?”

And shut Richie up.

Eddie just rolled his eyes as they walked down the school hall, his trashmouth friend practically bouncing next to him, a huge grin on his face that only seemed to appear when he knew he was successfully annoying someone. Stan and Bill, trailing behind the other two, shared an exasperated look.

Then something caught Bill's attention. “Hey, g-guys. Wait up.”

Stan stopped immediately, peering over Bill's shoulder as the latter read something on the notice board. Eddie stopped too, and glanced back, forcing Richie to wait for his friends with an exaggerated sigh.

“What is it?” Eddie asked after a second of silence, not wanting to step towards the board himself. Stan glanced at him absently but was interrupted from speaking by a couple of girls shoving past their stationary group in the hall.

Turned around, Bill half-heartedly glared after them for a second before addressing his friends. “It's an a-af-after s-school club,” he said with a hint of enthusiasm. “For cards.”

Richie blinked, bemused. Stan raised an eyebrow. Eddie narrowed his eyes.

But before Eddie could reason tactfully with Bill, Richie burst out, “Uh, are you being serious? You want to spend more time in this shithole?!”

It was a valid point, but unfortunately it was also the moment a teacher chose to walk past the boys.

Eddie elbowed the other boy and hissed loudly, “Beep beep, Richie!”

Stan smiled innocently at the passing teacher, who glared at them but fortunately was on her way somewhere, and bustled off down the corridor without a word.

Bill just shook his head, a little fondly, and motioned for them to carry on too, forgoing the notice on after-school clubs. Maybe one day they would be in one.


	2. 2. Sleepover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have a lot of feels about Eddie being the only one that can calm Richie down/stop him rambling on etc.

About once a day Richie would ask Eddie if his mother had accepted the boys' idea for a sleepover yet.

The answer was, of course, no.

Then about once a week, Richie would climb in Eddie's bedroom window and stay for a couple of hours, if not all night – being careful not to be seen leaving in the morning.

The two would then meet at school, with no one any the wiser.

“Hey-o Eds! Pip pip and good morning to you, good sir!” Richie's British guy accent was, if anything, getting worse, but Eddie ignored it and just playfully punched the boy's arm as he walked past.

Grinning, Richie followed his friend into school, practically dancing around, so full of energy as usual. They walked to class together, trashmouth living up to his nickname and chatting too fast for anyone to keep up.

“So she said 'where's the sewers?' and I said 'why, is that where you live?' and she gave me this most evil look, it was like a murderer or vampire or something, I swear, and I mean what was she even so angry about, it's not like I was being serious--”

Bill appeared beside Richie from the busy hallway as they all turned to go into their classroom, and glanced at the boy with an exasperated-but-fond look reserved just for annoying but dear friends – which was everyone, really. But lesson was about to start so Richie really needed to shut up.

“Richie, it's--” He started, but

“Like, last night I had this dream and it was really weird which was weird because at Eddie's I never normally have bad dream or anything--”

Bill couldn't help smiling at that, even though Richie was totally ignorant of the need to shut up. He glanced at Eddie, who had gotten his books out and was looking unfocused at the teacher, and his cheeks looked slightly rosier than a second ago.

“And I mean it wasn't exactly bad but it wasn't great, and I kind of don't want to talk about it but--”

“Then don--” Bill tried to interrupt to stop him, since Richie was quickly becoming the only sound in the room.

“But I mean it was kind of scary and I don't really want to think about it any more and--”

His voice was getting louder as he tried not to remember what he didn't want to about his dream, and the teacher was glaring at them now, but Bill didn't know how he could immediately shut Richie down.

Eddie glanced at his friend in mild concern as he got louder and more agitated.

“And I mean not that I don't want to sleep over, I mean usually it's great, much better than- well I mean, I feel safe with you--”

“Beep beep, Richie,” Eddie said quietly, and when Richie immediately stopped talking and looked at him questioningly, Eddie nodded pointedly towards the front.

Richie formed a silent 'oh' with his mouth and sat down next to Eddie without another word, immediately ready for the lesson.

Bill didn't know why he was surprised, really.


	3. 3. Bullying

Outside school, the Losers met up every day. Unfortunately, often that was where others were too, including Bowers and his gang.

“Hello gentlemen, what are we up to today?” Beverly strode up to the boys as they gathered around their bicycles, discussing after-school plans.

They glanced up to greet her and froze – apart from Richie, who was busy looking at something in his hand.

“Well hello my dear girl,” he started, in an imitation of her greeting, "I hope you haven't brought any bad news because it's not a particularly good day for myself and friends here--"

He cut himself off for once when he looked up to see what everyone else had reacted to - one of Bowers' goons, standing behind Beverly expectantly with what could only be described as an evil grin on his face.

No one moved.

"Alright, I'm done with this." Richie stepped towards Beverly's shadow, as menacing as the gangly boy could be, ignoring Stan's hiss to stop.

But before he even said anything else, the goon suddenly looked behind them, narrowed his eyes, and slunk away into the trees. Everyone stared after him, both bemused and utterly confused.

Richie spread his arms and looked back at everyone triumphantly anyway.

Stan rolled his eyes. "Yeah, look, there was probably a teacher behind us."

"Or your mother, you know, flashing--"

Beverly poked his temple. "Beep beep, Richie!"

Stan just sighed, far too used to his friend's banter to let it get to him. But for whatever reason it was, he was glad they were all left alone for once.


	4. 4. Sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About 100 words. Which was originally the idea for all of them. Means less shitty writing. Never mind.

Richie, though he would never actually admit it, had missed Eddie at school. Which was why, though he wouldn't put it that way, he was on his way to check in with his friend.

Carefully, he climbed up to Eddie's window and peeked in. The boy in question was sound asleep on his bed, hugging a tissue box.

Weird. But not actually that weird for Eddie.

Richie crept in, careful to be as quiet as possible, and tiptoed over to the bed. He reached for the box then decided against it and instead picked up a blanket from the floor and with great care, lay it on top of his friend.

Unfortunately, as he was moving away, he knocked the glass of water from the bedside table and it smashed on the ground.

"Ah, shit-"

Behind him, Eddie woke with a gasp and opened his mouth possibly to scream, which was Richie's excuse for putting a hand over it.

After an awkward second, he stepped back and looked at his hand as Eddie blinked at him.

"Well, this is less wet than with your mum last night."

Eddie groaned and flopped back down. "Beep beep, Richie," came muffled from the pillow.

He just grinned.

"You missed me."


	5. 5. Beach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suddenly realise that 100 words is both shorter and longer than I thought.

"Man, I can't believe Eddie couldn't come."

Richie rolled his eyes at Stan's statement. "It's not that he couldn't, it's that his damn mother's keeping him in."

Beverly patted his shoulder supportively while Stan just sighed.

"We'll go see him afterwards, okay," she said, and lay back down next to Bill on the sand, ready to sunbathe some more.

Richie rolled his eyes again.

Ben commented from his seat, “I used to hear that if you did that enough your eyes would fall out.”

“Oh shut up, fatass. You have a shorter dick than Stan, and his was cut!”

“BEEP BEEP, RICHIE!”

He squinted towards the sea where the figure of Stan was approaching. “If he could hear me from there that says more about him than me,” he muttered, kicking a stone.

Beverly shook her head. “Wow, he's savage without Eddie.”

"...Shut up.”


	6. 6. Tired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie is a kind and loving boy who gets very pissed sometimes and loves his friends fiercely.

Richie rode home alone, exhausted from a hard day at school.

So when someone threw a rock at him, his temper was already extremely short.

“Hey asshole!” He yelled as he screamed his bike to a stop. No one replied. Practically growling, he left his bike and stomped over to the bushes by the side of the road.

A look showed no one there.

And he wasn't that bothered about finding someone right now.

But when another stone was thrown, he lost it.

Yelling and swearing, he ran towards the river, and immediately saw someone stand up and hesitate for a second before running off, but not before Richie recognised the guy's shirt.

Same guy who had hit Eddie in the hallway during school.

(That might be one of the reasons he was so tired and angry today.)

Already in a rage, he bent down to grab a stone and threw it as hard as he could. It landed short.

Angrily, he picked up another one.

“FUCK YOU!” He yelled, and when the guy unwittingly looked back, Richie threw the second rock, which hit him in the forehead.

The guy stopped, dazed, and Richie impulsely grabbed another stone and threw it, which hit the guy again, before he realised what he was doing.

“RUN AWAY, ASSHOLE,” Richie yelled, anger making him seem a lot more threatening than usual. The guy took off and wisely darted into the bushes.

Richie looked down and took a deep breath.

This wasn't insulting somebody's mother or anything, but he really could have done with a prompt to stop.

Never mind. He did anyway. Sort of.

And, he thought to himself as he trudged back to his bike, Eddie didn't need to know about this.

But that guy probably won't be bothering them again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha so this was kind of shit but I did it, thanks for reading. If I ever get my writing skill back I'll write some more. Meanwhile I did a lot of screaming about these boys and their fierce friendships on tumblr:  
> strugglingbutstillfighting.tumblr.com  
> Especially Eddie and Richie. They are The Ones of this. Thank.

**Author's Note:**

> So I watched IT finally and wow I just need these fierce friendships the boys have in my life. Particularly Eddie and Richie, who seem to me like an early Scott and Stiles, with the hyper/adhd kid having a special relationship with the anxious/asthmatic kid where they calm each other and are just Great and I need so much of this.  
> Still getting back into writing AND this itself is new to me, so please bear with.  
> Thank you


End file.
